The Land of Smut - a Harry Potter fanfic
by OwMyScarHurts
Summary: An outstandingly written fic that was taken down by FFN; H/Hr focus, but there is a some what harem-y vibe to it.
1. chapter 1

Fleur D. & Harry P. & Hermione G. - Words: 741,555 - Rated: M - English - Parody & Romance - Chapters: 65 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 05-08-2015 - Published: 28-06-2015 - by idontknowwhatever (FFN)

AN Girls: Daphne, Hermione, Tracey, Emma Granger, Fleur, Nym Tonks, Lily Potter, Bellatrix, Pansy, Susan, Cho, Narcissa, Katie Bell, Angelina, Padma and Parvati Patil, Lavender

I would like to say something about this great fic. I do not own it and I have come to understand that this fic was taken down during the FFN purge of sexual stories. (They did a real shitty job.) This is by far my favorite fic of all time. Harmony BTW is the best, most exquisite, pairing and I will slap you across the face with a glove if you dare tell me otherwise.

...SS...SS...SS...

Creating a monster

As he pointed his wand, there was a faint sound and the middle bookshelf slowly spun open revealing a long, lit tunnel stretching out from it. He stepped around the bookshelf and out into the tunnel. Slowly walking down the tunnel, he felt a faint breeze brush against his aged cheek. Just then, he remembered he forgot something and turned around. Aiming his wand at the opening, he fired another spell and watched the bookshelf/door close, disappearing as it melted back into the wall. It blended back into the wall so well, you couldn't even tell it was an opening, even if you knew it was there...

The Hogwarts founders sure seemed to have thought of everything when they built this castle, Dumbledore thought to himself as he walked down the tunnel. up to the end where a room full of mirrors existed.

I wonder who is doing something they shouldn't tonight, he asked himself. Reaching down, he turned a big brass wheel and pushed the steel door open. As he stepped inside, a light flicked on revealing all sorts of moving images on the room full of magical mirrors. The viewing room, Dumbledore thought to himself. Walking over to one wall full of magical mirrors, he saw a series of square magical images that looked out into all of Hogwarts. Moving around the wall, he could see into every room of the castle.

But there was almost no movements. Being the middle of the night, there didn't appear to be very much activity around the castle at this late hour. Stepping around the walls, peering out into the mirrors, he was stunned when he saw in one mirror a wizard atop a witch pounding away at her pussy with his big dick. The wizard and witch were naked and lying on the tiled floor of the prefects bathroom and around them were scattered their clothes.

All he could see was the wizard's back and ass, as he furiously pumped his cock into the witch underneath him. Although he couldn't see the witch's face, she appeared to be enjoying the fucking she was getting as she was digging her heels into the wizard's bouncing ass to urge him on.

After the bodies proportions, Dumbledore assumed that it was fourth yearer Harry Potter fucking his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass. This was not the first time he'd seen the fornicating pair at it. And if he remembered correctly, he told the young wizard to be more careful where he fucks his girlfriend. But he was a nasty peace of shit. Just like his father. Fucking was the only thing on the father's mind... and now the son was not slowing down as it seem to be rocking his ass back and forth, hammering his cock into his willing partner. Harry's body blocked Dumbledore's view of his partner so that all he could see was her flailing arms and long, lovely legs wrapped around Harry, pulling him down into her.

As he watched the rutting pair, Dumbledore could hear Harry grunting with effort as his partner groaned out her pleasure. It was difficult to see from his position, but he caught an occasional shot of Harry's thick, hard prick as it slid in and out of the witch's pussy. The pussy was obviously well-lubricated as Harry's cock was glistening wetly in the dim light.

Then suddenly Dumbledore caught a hint of movement out of the corner of his eye. Quickly glancing over from where the movement had come, he saw the bathroom door slowly open until there was a crack about an inch wide between the door and the sill. Turning his attention to the door for a moment, he could vaguely see the outline of someone standing in the darkened hall peeking through the crack. It was too dark for him to make anything out of the dark image, so he decided to investigate it closer.

Raising his wand, he pointed at the mirror and zoomed it in until he saw that it was Harry's best friend, Hermione Granger, who had joined him in sneaking a look at the copulating duo. Standing alone in the antechamber of the bathroom, which was more like a small muggle locker room, Hermione had her eye glued to the crack intently peering into the bathroom.

After she found out from a prefect friend the password to this bathroom, she was sneaking here every few nights just to relax after a very intense study session or hard day. Or simply just to lose her self and get away from the every day stress. She just disrobed in the antechamber, when she heard some noises coming through the bathroom door. Cracking a little the bathroom door, she watched inside. And her mouth dropped. Her best friend, Harry Potter was fucking someone. At first she just couldn't believe it. But then... well, she started to find the show a very inciting one...

She was still wearing a pair of cotton panties and her big, jutting breasts were bare. As she watched her bestfriend fucking someone, she took the big, firm hills of flesh already large enough to drive some adult women or witches to jealousy in her hands, squeezing and rubbing them roughly. She knew well she was on her way to becoming a ravishing beauty and was already blossoming out unbelievably for her fifthteen years.

Watching the fucking pair, her hand was squeezing and mashing her breasts roughly as she ran the other hand down into her panties. Dumbledore watched on with lustful fascination as he saw the front of her panties balloon out as her hand eased down between her legs. The way her hand was moving inside her panties, it was obvious that she was growing more and more excited with each passing moment. Wondering if Harry and Daphne had assumed a more exotic position, Dumbledore zoomed the mirror back and looked down at them. As he did, he saw that Harry had pulled his dripping cock out of his girlfriend's sopping pussy and had crawled up until his cock was waving just above her face.

As the bloated monster swayed back and forth above her face, she reached up and pulled it down toward her mouth. As the great purple prick-head neared, she opened her mouth and lovingly sucked the big cock-head inside. Her pouty, red lips slowly crept up the thick, hard shaft of his cock as she sucked more and more of his cock into her mouth. Reaching down, Harry took his girlfriend's head in his hands and slowly began to fuck her face. He held her head imprisoned between his hands, holding it tightly as he slowly began to slide his dick in and out of her mouth. As he eased his cock into her mouth, she let him slide the entire eight inches of his cock into her mouth and throat. He held his cock thrust down her throat for a few moments and then slowly withdrew it and began to fuck her face with short, jabbing thrusts.

Dumbledore could tell that he wasn't going to last much longer by the way he was snorting and carrying on. Helping him along, Daphne had grabbed the cheeks of his ass and pulled him all the way inside her mouth until his belly thudded into her face. Quickly pushing him back, she let his dick slide almost all the way out before she jerked him back into her mouth taking him all the way to the hilt again.

In and out, in and out, she pushed and pulled on him until at last, Dumbledore heard an agonizing grunt as Harry thrust his hips forward fiercely, impaling Daphne on his cock. She eagerly took all of him, her mouth wide open and pressed against the base of his cock. Harry groaned and grunted for several moments, still holding his girlfriend's mouth plastered down on his groin. At last, he began to pull his cock back out of her mouth, wincing as the tender cock-head slowly came popping out of her mouth.

"Merlin, Daph," he sighed, falling down beside his girlfriend. "You give the best head in the world."

"Glad you enjoy it," she grinned, sitting up and lifting her arms above her head to show off her big tits. "You remember that, and besides that has to last you until I come back."

"That's right," he groaned, "you're leaving for Christmas break. I had forgotten about that. What am I going to do without you until the Yule Ball?"

"You can use your hand," she grinned, swinging her under her lovely bum and geting up on her feet, "and I had better not hear of you cruising the castle while I'm gone, you horny stud."

"I promise," Harry laughed, watching his girlfriend's lovely ass jiggling sexily as she walked into the hot tub. "What time the Hogwarts Express do leaves?"

"Around eleven, but I might come back a few days early then the Yule Ball."

"I'll miss you," he said, getting to his feet and entering the hot tub to wash up and go back to his dorm before someone found him gone and start a Harry Potter search.

"I'll miss you, too," she anwered back from the hot tub, washing her lovely body, preparing to go back to her dorm.

Seeing that the show was over, Dumbledore zoomed the mirror back to the door where she found Hermione earlier, but he didn't found her there. Looking in another mirror that showed the antechamber of the bathroom, he found that Hermione had disappeared. Looking in other mirrors, he finally found her in her dorm, lying on her four poster bed with her bed drapes closed and with her legs spread apart and her hand busily working on her clitoris. He could hear her mewing quietly as her finger rapidly flicked herself toward an orgasm. Her finger was a blur as she rubbed herself mercilessly. Her little whimpering sounds were growing louder and more impatient until, suddenly, her body stiffened and she began moaning loudly. It was obvious that she had tripped herself off into an orgasm, but it ended as quickly as it had begun.

The other four witches that occupied that dorm room were sleeping away when she came in, never knowing what was happening in Hermione's bed. Those closed drapes hid everything happening on the four poster bed, but if the occupant didn't apply a silencing charm, everyone in the room could hear. And Hermione forgot to do that when she came in. And one in particular was very aware of what her dorm mate was doing and started to giggle.

"Damn, I need a real wizard," she cried out softly in frustration. "Maybe tomorrow night I'll remedy that."

With that, she flounced over in the bed and pulled the covers up over her body.

Realizing that the second "show" was over too, Dumbledore moved to other mirrors to watch what was happening in the castle during the night. But seeing nothing else, just professors and prefects patrolling and everybody else sleeping, he went back to his office. All was well in the castle. Well, except the young Potter boy. He was starting to become like his father every day that passed. For the moment he was just fucking only one witch. But what if he was like his father?

Couldn't a Potter be thankful enough to be just with a witch and not do it in groups? He still remembered the talks given to him by the angry parents of all those witches when they found out what their naughty children have done in Hogwarts in their last years of school. Good thing with that anti pregnancy potion he made mandatory treatment every year end since the 1950's or the parents would have scalped him if their kids got out of Hogwarts pregnant. This way there was nothing to worry about on that end. But of course, there were some special cases. One being nasty pieces of shit like James Potter and his group. They were much to... like the muggle world hippies. Much to... free with things that should happened only in the bedroom. And the things they did, where they did it, how many did it at the same time.

And if he was correctly, his son would be the same... if he was his father's son. Good thing he had just a girlfriend for the moment.

It was around eight o'clock at night, a day later. The Hogwarts castle was very quiet because almost everybody has gone home for the Christmas break. There were only a few students left... those that didn't want to go... or as was fourth yearer Harry Potter's case, he didn't have where to go. Well, he did, but his parents were on a business trip in the muggle world and he didn't want to be alone in the big Potter Manor. Maybe Sirius or Remus, but Remus was going through his furry period this week and that was a nono from the start. Well, there were also the Weasleys, but Ron pulled some shit a week ago and he wasn't in very good speaking terms with him. There were also the Grangers, but Hermione wanted to see how wizards spend this time of the years.

He sat in the hot tub of the prefect's bathroom that he usually used and was sipping on a glass of wine. That Daphne sure was a bad influence on him. He started drinking wine. He had already drunk half the bottle as he relaxed in the hot, bubbling water.

Wishing that Daphne was with him, he ran his hand down inside his bathing trunks and rubbed his big, thick cock. That was sure some good head she had given him last night, he thought. She seemed to love to suck on his cock and he loved for her to do it. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes and recalled the feel of her lips around his cock.

Then as he lay there reminiscing, unknown to him, Hermione stepped into the antechamber of the bathroom. She started disrobing from her long hooded cloak, and then started for the bathroom door. Now she was wearing only a tiny string suit that left very little to the imagination as she sauntered towards the bathroom door with her big jugs bouncing wildly. They were jouncing about so much, it looked like they would flop out of the inadequate bikini top at any second. While the bikini top did cover the aureola and the nipples of her proud breasts, it failed miserably in the back where the cheeks of her delectable ass were completely bare.

Smiling to herself, she strolled across bathroom toward the hot tub, swinging her hips back and forth enticingly. Fingering the straps of her string suit, she knew that all the skinny straps converged in one clasp in the middle of her back and with one yank on the clasp, the whole suit would drop away leaving her as naked as a jaybird.

"HI! Can I join you?" she asked loudly, halfway across the bathroom.

"What...uh...what did..." Harry stuttered, as he was startled out of his meditation.

"I asked if I could join you," Hermione laughed, walking across the room swishing her hips from side to side provocatively.

"Oh...sure...climb on in," Harry blushed, but was unable to keep his eyes from sweeping over her exposed flesh. Damn... he never knew his best friend looked so good in a bikini... no... this was a micro bikini.

"Like my suit?" she asked him, dipping a toe into the water.

"I hope you didn't pay too much for it," he blushed like a redhot iron, "because if you did, you sure got taken. There isn't a whole lot to it"

"I wouldn't want to deprive all you young wizards of a good look," she returned his grin, stepping over to the bar and getting a glass. "You don't mind if I share some of your wine, do you?"

"Help yourself," he told her, picking up the bottle and pulling out the cork.

"Thanks," she said, slipping down into the frothing water and sitting down across from him.

Trying to conceal his obvious discomfort of being alone with Hermione in such a state of near nudity, Harry refilled his own glass before passing the bottle to her.

Smiling at him again, Hermione took the bottle and quickly filled her glass to the brim. Setting the bottle down, she looked at him over the rim of the glass as she took a sip of it.

"Merlin, that's some good wine," she remarked.

Several tension-filled, awkward moments passed before Hermione finally spoke again.

"How long have you been in?"

"Only about ten minutes," he told her, taking another sip of wine.

"This water feels so good," she sighed, leaning back and letting her big tits float on the surface of the bubbling water.

The conical mounds broke the surface of the water and poked out of the water proudly with her big rubbery nipples jutting up against the thin material.

Harry tried not to stare at Hermione's ripening charms floating before him as he sat across from her.

"You sure... uh... fill out your... uh... suit... what little there is of it," he remarked, taking another gulp of his wine.

"Why thank you," she grinned, thrusting her breasts up out of the water even farther. "I think my breasts are filling out quite nicely, don't you?"

"Uh... what?" Harry spluttered. "What did you say!"

"I said I thought my breasts were filling out quite nicely," she smiled at him brazenly. "Don't you agree?"

"Uh... I... I suppose," he muttered, glancing down at them again. "But it's hardly the thing two friends should be discussing. Especially when they're... uh... we're... uh... all alone... uh... like... uh... like this."

"Why not...you started it?" she smarted back at him. "Don't you think my breasts are pretty?"

"Well...uh...well...uh...you know...uh...I do," he stammered, his face flushed and wet with sweat from the hot water he was in and getting into, "but...uh...well...uh...you know that... um... isn't supposed to think that...that...way...uh...you know what I mean..."

"I like it when I see you looking at me," she grinned wickedly. "It makes me feel proud that my bestfriend finds me attractive."

"Well, there's no arguing about that," he blurted out, having difficulty breathing. "You are one good-looking witch."

"Thank you, again," she smiled at him.

Tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife as they sat across from each other grinning inanely at each other, sipping their wine.

Then Harry realized that his glass was empty. Reaching over to the bottle, he started to refill his glass.

"Whoops," he said when he saw that nothing was coming out of the bottle, "it looks we're out of wine."

"Why don't you open another bottle?" she grinned coyly.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" he laughed.

"Could be," she giggled, her tits bobbing up and down merrily.

"It's a good thing the professors don't usually check on the prefect's bathrooms or they would be chewing both of us out for drinking so much wine," he said. "And they'd have a coronary if they saw what you are wearing."

"I know," Hermione said knowingly.

When Harry stood up it was unmistakably evident that Hermione's display of bare flesh was having the desired affect upon her bestfriend.

Glancing down at himself as he started to step out of the hot tub, he saw that his wet trunks were clinging to him outlining his cock that had grown big, thick, and ripe.

Looking over at Hermione, he saw that she was openly staring at his swollen trunks, and with obvious interest.

What was she up to, he wondered, dropping his hand down to hide his erection from her?

They shouldn't be doing this, he told himself as he trudged over to the bar leaving a trail of water behind him. Looking through several bottles of wine, he finally selected another bottle of white wine. Because of their magic, in the wizarding world, muggle wine was nothing more potent then pumpkin juice, so it was very available. But not many were drinking it. But if you ask for it, the house elves would bring it to you. And when Harry told Daphne about this place, the hot witch practically ordered the house elves to make a bar that was filled with all kinds of wines.

Watching her bestfriend open the wine, Hermione smiled to herself. Her friend had a roaring hard-on and she was the cause of it. Just knowing that she had made him hard sent an additional glow of heat coursing through her pussy, making her nipples swell up even larger and harder.

Grinning devilishly, she eased her hands up to the flimsy top of her bikini and slipped it off her tits, baring her big, puffy, pink nipples.

Smiling innocently, she watched as her bestfriend turned and started back toward the hot tub with the new bottle of wine in his hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU...UH...OH...MY GOODNESS...UH...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he spluttered, stopping at the edge of the tub and staring down at her, not able to keep his eyes off the bare breasts.

"What do you mean?" she innocently smiled up at him, thrusting her breasts out at him.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack? You know you shouldn't be doing that in front of me. Cover yourself back up before we get in trouble," he grunted.

"There's no one here to get in trouble with...besides you said that I filled out my suit," she smiled up at him, "so I wanted for you to see how pretty they were. Don't you think that they are pretty?"

"Merlin, Hermione," he groaned, "You shouldn't be doing this."

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"You know what I mean," he growled back at her, slipping back into the tub to hide his aching cock that was so hard it was threatening to explode at any second.

"I think that you really like them," she said teasingly, "because when I saw your thing, it looked like you were enjoying the view very much."

"HERMIONE!" he gasped.

"I mean that this," she said, lifting her foot up to his crotch and rubbing the bulge through his suit with her toes, "was all hard and everything."

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF..." he blurted out as her toes caressed his manhood, sending jolts of electricity racing up and down his spine. "Are you crazy? What...what are you doing...uh?"

Finally, he made a feeble attempt to brush her foot away from his throbbing cock.

"What's wrong, don't you like it?" she giggled, bringing her other foot up and trapping his big, hard cock between them. "It sure feels like you do."

"You're going too far..." he gulped, his breath coming in ragged gasps. "You'd better stop...stop right now before I do something we'll regret..."

"Stop what?" she smirked, flagrantly squeezing his bloated prick between her feet.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" he groaned, sweat flowing down his face from the heat of the tub and the heat Hermione was creating inside him.

"You mean you want me to stop this," she gushed, letting her feet drop to the bottom of the tub.

"Well...okay...but then...then how about this?" she grunted, quickly splashing over to him and grabbing hold of his penis through his trunks.

"OH...MERLIN...NO...PLEASE STOP BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE," he blurted out, using every bit of his willpower to keep from grabbing hold of her.

With one last vestige of willpower, he grabbed her wrists and tugged her hands away from his throbbing hardness.

"Okay...if you won't let me hold it..." she pouted, moving away from him and slowly stepping up onto the seat of the hot tub.

Standing on the seat, she turned around to face him.

Thank Merlin, he groaned to himself. He didn't know how much more of that he could have withstood.

But now what, he wondered as her eyes found his?

He watched on with fearful anticipation as she slowly reached around behind her back.

With one little flick of her fingers, she unsnapped the hasp. As she did, the straps of her suit shot loose, baring her whole body to his gawking stare.

Harry couldn't stop himself. His eyes shot down from her exquisite, youthfully pert tits, down to the furry little mound of pubic hair covering her nether regions. Unable to believe what he was seeing, Harry glanced down incredulously as her tiny little string suit floated on top of the water.

Naked as the day she was born, Hermione stood before him. His bestfriend. The girl he had saved from the troll in the forest. The girl that went with him down a hole. The smartest witch of her age. The girl that went with him on a ride on the back of a hippogrif. The girl... who until a few moments ago he believed to be just one of the guys. And she was so beautiful.

As if reading his mind, she slowly turned, giving a view of her beautiful backside. His heart was beating at such a thunderous rate, he felt like it would explode any second

She stood there, a living, breathing goddess as he gawked up at her like some love-stricken teenager.

Finally, years later it seemed to him, she lazily stepped up out of the tub, intentionally spreading her legs just enough to give her bestfriend a brief glance at the delicate furrow of pink flesh between her legs before she turned around to face him again.

He watched on in mortified shock as Hermione eased down onto the edge of the tub directly across from him.

Smiling lecherously at her gasping friend, she stretched her arms back behind her and leaned back, spreading her long, shapely legs apart as she did.

Harry tried to swallow, but his mouth was as dry as the Sahara while he stared down at the thin, pink furrow between Hermione's legs slowly open to reveal the wet moistness of her soft pink pussy. Staring at the wondrous treasure nestled in the furry mound of hair, he thought his head was going to explode.

Seeing the anguish on her bestfriend's face, Hermione grinned at him and hooked her heels on the edge of the tub. Grinning wickedly, she spread her legs apart even farther as the white softness of her inner thighs framed the weeping gash of her vagina. Like a beautiful, dew-drenched rose, it slowly unfurled, gaping open wider and wider.

"OH, MERRRRLLLLIIIIIIIINNNNNN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Would you like to have some of this?" Hermione whispered, running her finger down the wet, slippery slit.

"MERLIN," Harry gushed, unable to hold back any longer. "MERLIN..." he spat out again, as he struggled to his feet.

The water sloshed out of the tub in waves as he scrambled to shuck his bathing trunks off. Gasping for breath, he kept his eyes on the glistening gash of forbidden flesh between Hermione's thighs as he fought to tear his trunks off. Finally, with a grunt, he stepped out of the trunks, leaving them floating by her suit. Then another giant surge of water splashed out of the tub as he splashed over to Hermione. Throwing caution to the wind, he stepped up on the seat and stood before her with his thick, wicked cock sticking straight out, pointing directly at her weeping cunt.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?" he groaned, using every ounce of his willpower to stop himself from plunging it down into the waiting pit.

"Yesssssss," she hissed, reaching out for him.

"ARE YOU SURE, DAMN IT?" he grunted. "Because when it's done...it can't be undone..."

"Yes, I want it. I want you," she breathed out in a raspy voice.

His head was swirling with depraved excitement. Panting like a dog in heat, he grabbed Hermione's lovely legs and roughly pulled her toward him.

Hermione felt her butt skid over the slippery tub as her hips slid toward him. Abruptly, his big, round cock-head thudded into the soft, fleshy lips of her vagina.

Stopped by the constriction of her youthful cunt, his cock-head wedged itself inside the tight, contracting opening of her girlhood.

Hermione now felt a tingle of fright as she looked into her bestfriend's lust-glazed eyes and felt his gigantic cock-head forcing its way inside her tight slit.

Unable to control the animal urges he was feeling, Harry grunted with effort and thrust his hips forward harder as he pulled Hermione's tight, hot cunt down onto his throbbing cock. Pulling on her and straining to force his cock into the hot, meaty core of her slippery cunt, he felt it suddenly penetrate the juice-slickened opening.

Both of them were shocked as his great, swollen penis ripped into her overheated pussy all at once. Sliding into the slippery mush of her cunt, his cock sliced into her all the way up to the hilt, as his groin slapped up against hers.

"AEEEIIIIIIHHHHHHHH," she yelped, as the big, thick prick dug into her. "IT'S SO BIG!"

Hearing the pain in her voice, he stopped. The screaming hunger to possess her was eating him alive. He had to have her, take her for his, totally and completely. It was all he could do to keep from raping her as he fought to control the passion boiling inside him.

The desire to possess her was almost overpowering, but somehow he held back. Holding his cock motionless, completely buried inside the seething core of her womanhood, he slowly reached up to her apple size breasts and took one in each hand. Gently squeezing and pulling on the pillows of flesh, he bent forward and sucked one of the big, pink nipples into his mouth. He wanted to fuck her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life, but he waited impatiently, toying with her nipple with his mouth and tongue.

She had wanted him badly, but the suddenness of the penetration had shocked her, leaving her unprepared for the size of his impressive prick.

The suddenness of the attack had spread her apart too quickly, causing a sharp, hot pain inside her vagina. At first, she thought he had torn something loose inside her, but the longer he held his big cock inside her, the less pain she felt. And now his tongue was creating little currents of electricity in her breasts that flowed into her brain, replacing the pain in her vagina until at last, the pain stopped altogether. As quickly as the pain had come, now it was replaced by a gentle, pleasurable feeling of fullness and warmth.

"It's all better now, Harry," she crooned, as she felt her need for him come alive again. "Fuck me now. Fuck me and fill me up with your cum."

The words sounded so wicked and depraved coming from Hermione's mouth that it sent another scalding splash of excitement tearing through his brain. Now he was free to ravage her, he thought, drawing his hips back and dragging his cock back down the drenched depths of Hermione's tight, clinging cunt.

Without waiting, he sent his hips ripping forward, brutally impaling her with his steel-hard prick. He had sent his whole cock back inside her hot box with one savage thrust.

"OH, MERLIN, YESSSSSS!" she screeched with pleasure, as his cock invaded her dripping cunt once again.

Hearing her approval, he began fucking her in earnest. In no time his hips were rocketing back and forth like a runaway steam engine as he fucked her mercilessly. Water was splashing everywhere as his hips flew back and forth driving his cock in and out of her with such speed that she had difficulty breathing.

Harry knew that the savagery of his attack couldn't last long. The passion of the moment was overwhelming him and turning him into a crazed, demented mad-wizard.

Then, after only a few seconds, Harry felt Hermione's cunt constrict down around his monstrous cock.

"OHFUCK!" she gasped, as she began to jerk and writhe underneath him. "I'MCOMMINGGG! Harry...I'm commmminngggg."

Wallowing in primal gratification, he shoved his cock into her as deep as it would go. Holding his cock inside the hot, clutching cavern of Hermione's vagina, he let it go.

Immediately, it spewed out a giant gusher of his thick, creamy seed-laden milk into her. Then like flood waters pouring through a broken dike, his thick, rich semen gushed out deep inside Hermione's hungry cunt.

"Yesss, Harry," she hissed, as she felt the first torrent of his white-hot sap burst out into the waiting chamber of her vagina.

There was no stopping it now as he defiled Hermione's sacred chalice. His giant penis spurted and spurted and spurted, filling Hermione's sucking pussy to overflowing within seconds. But still it came pouring out of his cock...a pearly stream of thick, potent cream. There was so much of the goo, it began to ooze out around his thick cock and drip down into the swirling water.

Grunting and gasping for breath, Harry held Hermione captive as he emptied himself into her hungry cunt. Like a Roman candle, his cock fired again and again until it seemed like it would never stop.

Groaning and crying with pleasure, Hermione groveled below her bestfriend as he possessed her.

Then he suddenly began to fuck her again with deep, jarring strokes as his cock continued to spurt out its load of cum into her cunt.

Her whole body shook from the force of his thrusts. Her big, gravity-flattened tits slashed back and forth wildly, as he hammered his peter into her over and over again.

Finally, when she thought it would never end, his hips stopped rocking back and forth as he shoved his cock inside her one last time.

The force of the last thrust was just enough to dislodge her feet. They slipped off the edge and splashed into the water sending her bestfriend reeling backwards, jerking his cock out of her as he went.

Loosing his balance, Harry unceremoniously splashed down into the tub.

"OH MERLIN," he groaned. "What a fuck."

Lying on the edge of the tub, her legs draped over the edge of the tub with the water lapping almost up to her knees, Hermione didn't answer him at first. She couldn't. She has just been fucked for the first time and all her body was tingling from the pleasure she just received...

Finally, after her breath has become more normal, Hermione slowly sat up. Knowing she had her bestfriend wrapped around her little finger, she watched his eyes dart down to her big, heavy breasts as they wiggled and shook.

"Shit Harry... where did you learn to fuck like that?" she asked him innocently, like she didn't know what he did last night, twirling her toe in the water. Wading over to him, Hermione brushed up against him.

Harry could feel the warmth of Hermione's soft, smooth skin against his as she reached down into the water to his rapidly-hardening manhood. Gently toying with her bestfriend's swelling penis, she pressed her firm, ripe breasts into his chest.

"Here and there..." he softly said, reaching down and lifting her into his arms.

"I want you, Harry..." she murmured, puting her arms around his neck and mashing her tits and lips against him, her tongue sliping into his mouth...,

Knowing that only Harry was there, the other boys going home for the Christmas break, Hermione strolled into his dormroom, wearing nothing but a pair of thin, dark hose and a frilly black garter belt under her long hooded cloak. The dark straps of the garter belt formed a frame around her mound of soft, dark brown pubic hair, drawing even more attention to the lovely patch of curly hair.

Letting the cloak fall down from her shoulders, the hot witch flounced down on his bed and waited for her bestfriend to return from the bathroom.

"Is everything okay in there?" she asked, wondering why he hadn't come back yet.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

Just then she heard the sound of her bestfriend peeing into the toilet.

She listened to the coarse, loud splattering of his urine splashing into the toilet and realized she had never heard a wizard peeing before. Strangely, she felt that it was crude and almost vulgar in a way, but at the same time it made her feel even closer to him.

At last, she heard the toilet being flushed. Then she smiled as her bestfriend came walking back into the bedroom wiping his hands on a towel. Her eyes immediately dropped to the dangling hunk of meat between his legs as he came toward her. It amazed her that something so limp and soft could become so hard and stiff. And do it so quickly.

"You look lovely," he smiled down at her, standing at the edge of the bed admiring her soft billowing curves.

"Thank you," she grinned up at him, reaching over and taking hold of his dangling penis. "You let it get all soft while I was gone."

"That won't be a problem for very long," he laughed, slipping down beside her.

"I think you're right," she murmured, already feeling the stirring of life in his manhood.

Leaning over her, he gently shoved her down onto the bed. Wrapping his hand around a big, pink melon, he began to rub and mash on it as she gurgled her approval. Tweaking the big, rubbery nipple to life, he bent down and lovingly teased it with his lips and tongue.

"Oh, Harry," she sighed, as he sucked it in between his lips flicking his tongue back and forth across it.

He was still reeling from the suddenness of their illicit affection. He had never imagined that he would be this intimate with his own bestfriend. It was enough to bring tears to his eyes as he nuzzled the softness of her full, heavy breast.

But even as he feasted upon the delicacy of her swollen nipple, he felt her soft, hot little hand stroking him back to hardness. Luxuriating in the warm glow of their new bond, he soon found himself hard and ready again.

"It's big and hard again," she crooned, as he tormented her nipple with his mouth. "Do you want to do it again?"

"What's the hurry?" he said, letting go of her swollen, tender nipple.

"But, I thought," she started to say, but paused as she watched him slowly scoot down the bed and wriggle up between her outstretched legs.

"I want to kiss you all over," he said softly. "Wouldn't you like for me to kiss your wonderful little pussy?

"OH, YES, Harry" she gasped. "But I didn't know if you wanted to do that."

"I love to," he said, lowering his mouth down to the furry little patch of curly hair covering her womanhood.

Prowling through the tangle of curly hairs and soft, slippery flesh, he searched for the kernel of her womanhood. Then, he knew he had found it as his tongue scraped across the smooth, slick little mound and her whole body jerked.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione gurgled, as he explored her femininity with his hot, probing tongue.

Poking and pushing on the little button, he quickly had Hermione's tiny clitoris bulging out in the open, seeking more attention. He quickly attacked the silky little ball, letting his tongue tickle and tease it roughly as Hermione writhed in pleasure.

Merlin, he was good, Hermione groaned to herself, as her bestfriend tormented her hot, aching clitoris. She couldn't believe it. Her friend was eating her pussy. Oh, he knew just where to touch her. Touch her and coax her toward another orgasm. She could already feel it coming. The heady excitement of their wickedness was so exhilarating, it was as easy as falling off a cliff, she thought as she gave herself up to him.

Just then, as she was reveling in the feel of his tongue on her tingling clitoris, she felt his finger touch her. She could barely breathe as she felt the finger touching her, feeling her, exploring the exposed opening of her vagina. Even with all the pleasure pouring from her clitoris, she could feel his finger playing with the fleshy lips surrounding her womanhood.

Grabbing hold of the bedspread, clenching a handful in each hand, she slipped closer and closer to precipice of another gut wrenching orgasm. Digging her heels into the bed, she arched back, thrusting her pussy up into her bestfriend's hungry mouth. Straining and grunting, her muscles tensed tightly; the prize was almost hers.

Then all at once, she felt her bestfriend slide a finger up into her salivating vagina. As she started to fall into the dark abyss of pleasure, she felt him ease another finger into her and then another until three thick, stubby fingers shoved up into her hot, clutching cunt.

Suddenly, he began to finger fuck her gently as he tongued her clitoris mercilessly. She couldn't breathe as a thousand stars burst inside her head. She could hear the roaring crackle of fire licking up from her exploding vagina as she was consumed by the ecstasy of her orgasm.

"OHMERLINHARRY," she groaned, as her body was possessed by monstrous orgasm.

I'm dying and going to heaven, she told herself, as she was whisked away on the wings of pleasure so deep and profound, it almost hurt.

Her whole body was clenched into one giant paroxysm as she gasped for air. Her whole existence was her clitoris, where her bestfriend's tongue was wickedly attacking her.

Higher and higher, she flew, up where the birds of paradise dwelled. She flew among them, swooning and soaring on wings of joy.

Then, like a dying sunset, the pleasure began to wane and fade away until she finally felt herself slowly floating back down to earth.

Then she became aware of how super-sensitive her clitoris was. And her bestfriend was still licking it. Licking it with his tongue that now felt like gritty sandpaper scraping across her raw clit.

"OOOOhhhhh, Harry, it's too sensitive," she murmured, pushing his mouth away from her tormented clitoris.

Slowly, as she reveled in the sweet afterglow of her climax, her bestfriend lovingly kissed the soft folds of flesh surrounding her aching womanhood.

"M... Merlin, that was wonderful," she sighed, slowly unclenching her fists. "I've never felt it that way before."

"I just wanted to make my sweet, inocent bookworm feel good," he grinned up at her with juice-coated lips, from between her soft, white inner thighs.

Watching with love-sated eyes, she saw her bestfriend slowly raise himself up onto his knees. Smiling down at her, he stood there on his knees between her legs with his evil, wicked-looking prick jutting out from his groin like a big, meaty weapon. As she stared down at the malevolent monster, she remembered how Daphne had sucked on it. last night Sucked on it until her bestfriend had shot his load into her mouth. Now she wanted to do that. Do that and bring him pleasure like he had just done for her.

As these wicked thoughts swirled around inside her head, she watched her bestfriend slowly lower his stiff weapon down toward her vulnerable womanhood.

"Wait. Please, wait," she murmured, reaching down for his cock.

"What? What's wrong? Don't you want to do it?" her bestfriend asked, as she took hold of him with her hand.

"What's the hurry?" she laughed softly, echoing his earlier comment.

"I want to suck on you," she said, feeling his cock jump in her hand as she spoke.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "You don't have to, you know."

"I want to suck on you," she stated emphatically, her fingers clutching his stiff hardness.

"You really don't have to," he said again, feeling her pulling on his cock.

"Bring him to me," she comwizardded him. "I want to suck on him just like Daphne did last night."

"WHAT TH..." he spat out.

"I want to suck on him. I want to taste you in my mouth," she crooned at him, letting go of his cock as he lurched back in surprise.

"Fucking Merlin," he blubbered, slowly crawling over her legs with his jerking dick slashing from side to side like an evil snake coiled and ready to strike at her any second.

Grabbing hold of the twitching monster, she pulled on her bestfriend until he straddled her, standing on his knees with his huge, pulsating penis twitching evilly above her face.

"How did it happen?" She asked. "How did you and Daphne started fucking? Did you fucked her on this very bed? Did you put lt in her mouth first? Put it in her mouth and then put it in her pussy? Did you do that just like we're going to do now?"

She watched her bestfriend's big, hard cock dance up and down as she spoke. Every question she asked him made his cock jump with excitement.

"Did you?" she asked him again, as she slowly bent the hard thickness of his penis down, forcing the bulging purple cock-head down toward her ruby-colored lips.

Teasingly, she held his throbbing cock-head just above her soft lips.

"Did you?" she whispered, flicking out her tongue and licking the soft, sensitive underside of her bestfriend's twitching penis.

"Oh, Merlin YES," he groaned. "We fucked on this bed. We fucked once. I put it in her pussy and fucked her good."

"Do you want to come in my mouth?" she smiled wickedly, running her tongue along his bobbing prick again.

"More than anything else in the world," he whined, trying to push his cock down into her mouth.

"I want you to," she murmured. "I want you to fill up my mouth with your hot, sweet syrup. I want you to shoot so much cum into my mouth that I won't be able to swallow it all."

She felt his cock twitch dangerously as she finally opened her mouth and eased the big, purple head of his cock down between her big, soft lips.

"Oh, Fucking Merlin in heaven," he gurgled, as he felt her soft, clinging lips close down around his throbbing cock, searing him with the heat of magical fire.

Sucking softly on his thick, hard cock, she held onto it with one hand and cupped one of the cheeks of his ass, pulling him down deeper into her mouth. Slowly, she let the thick shaft of his meat slide between her clutching lips until she felt the big, hard cock-head butt up against the back of her mouth. It almost made her gag, but she fought against it as she pushed against his stomach, forcing his cock back up.

Slowly, she let the evil, spit-drenched snake slither back out of her mouth until only the big purple cock-head was left inside her mouth. Holding it there, she began to suck and lick on the bloated cock-head, feeling his excitement grow as his cock grew even harder.

Teasing and tormenting the bulging cock-head with her tongue and mouth, she let her hand wander down to his big balls. She was expecting them to be dangling down, but they weren't. They were all bunched up tightly underneath the base of her bestfriend's giant cock.

Her friend's testicles had produced so much semen yesterday night that she thoughth he would drown Daphne. And now she was playing with them. Playing with them and trying to get her bestfriend to fill her mouth with the very same semen. The irony of it sent a shiver of excitement through her as she lovingly fondled them.

"Oh, Hermione," her bestfriend groaned, as she rolled his balls around inside the fleshy sack of scrunched skin

She could hear and see that her bestfriend was growing more and more excited as his breath was becoming ragged and rough gasps. As she felt the fury inside his bloated monster growing, the harder she sucked and teased the swollen cock-head. She could tell that he was straining to hold back the inevitable explosion as his whole body began to shake and tremble.

"You'd better stop," he groaned, trying to pull his cock out of her mouth, "or I'm gonna cum cum in your mouth."

Pausing for a moment, she let his twitching penis slither out of her mouth.

"I want you to come," she said, running her tongue along the puffy underside of his jerking cock. "Come in my mouth. Come in my mouth just like you came in Daphne's mouth last night."

"Merlin's balls," he blurted out, feeling her hot, little tongue teasing the sensitive underside of his cock.

"Now," she commanded him, as she jerked his dick back down and roughly sucked him into her mouth.

Her soft lips locked down around the thick shaft of his cock as her tongue-lashed his bulging cock-head with a vengeance. As her tongue teased and tormented the bulging head of his penis, she began to stroke his cock with her hand. Squeezing and pulling on his balls at the same time, she urgently coaxed him toward his eruption with her mouth and hands.

Then she felt his cock draw back up against his belly as his balls tightened up next to his cock. Then abruptly, his legs began to quiver and he groaned out loud.

Suddenly, without any further warning, she felt his penis twitch and a stream of blistering hot semen shot out into her mouth.

The suddenness of his eruption startled her and her mouth flew open for just a second, but it was enough to let half of his cum spill out down her chin before she could close her mouth down around the spurting cannon again. Sucking hungrily, she milked his cock with her mouth as it erupted again and again inside her mouth. Within seconds her mouth was full of his thick, hot syrup and she began to swallow the slippery cream of her bestfriend's loins.

Hot and salty, the sperm-filled cum spewed out into her mouth, coating her tongue with its cloying musk before she gulped it down her throat. Hungering for it, she sucked and sucked, pulling more and more of his toxic load into her mouth.

Being coaxed on by Hermione, Harry let himself go, giving up his potent cream in thick, spurting gushers.

He had been coming for what seemed like hours, but still it spewed out him like it would never end. Coating the inside of her mouth with the silky slipperiness of his milky semen, Harry had never felt such ecstatic gratification.

With her pussy and mouth now filled with the same sweet syrup of life, Hermione couldn't believe how much cum her bestfriend had. He must have gallons and gallons of cum stored inside his balls, she thought, as she kept swallowing and swallowing the salty, banana-flavored nectar.

Finally, the contractions tearing through his cock began to weaken and slow until with one last, feeble spurt, he stopped coming in her mouth.

Holding the drained giant in her mouth, she felt it begin to slowly shrink and wither. Finally, after a few moments, she let her bestfriend's fallen warrior slowly slither out of her mouth.

"Merlin," he groaned, rolling over and flopping down on the bed beside her. "Never felt like that."

"Was it good?" she murmured, rolling over and snuggling up against him.

"The very best ever," he crooned.

"Really?" she asked him, her eyes filled with happiness. "Even better than Daphne?"

"Even better than Daphne," he assured her. "Even better than Daphne."

He couldn't explain it, but it had been the most excitingly pleasurable thing he had ever done. Ejaculating his load into his own bestfriend's mouth should have never felt so good. He would never had guessed that that inocent bookworm was such a tigresse in bad. Hmmm... maybe all those books she reads are more helpfulll then he thought. While he knew it was wickedly wrong to cheat on Daphne, the fact that he and Hermione had brought each other so much pleasure made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Are you sleepy?" she asked him, letting her hand trail down over his belly to his dormant penis.

"Uh, not really. Are you?" he asked her, feeling her soft, hot fingers flirting with his flaccid penis.

"No," she smiled over at him, snuggling up closer to him.

"Do you still want to do it again like you said in the bath?" he smiled back at her.

"Uh, sure, but..." she stopped talking but still toyed with his sleeping giant.

"But what?" he wanted to know.

"Uh, I just read, uh, thought that man couldn't get aroused so fast and so many times in one night."

"Well," he said, pulling her closer to him, "normally for others, that would probably be true. But just the thought of making love to my wonderful bestfriend, well...that's enough to keep me aroused all night long."

Turning over, Harry pulled her into his arms and held onto her tightly. With their bodies locked together in a lover's embrace, he pressed his lips against her soft pouting lips. He kissed her softly, tenderly for several moments before he felt her hot, little tongue ease out between her lips. Opening his mouth slightly, he caught her tongue between his lips and slowly sucked it into his mouth. Tickling the tip of her tongue with his, he sucked more and more of her fiery, wriggling tongue into his mouth as their mouths gaped open wider and wider. Suddenly their tongues began to spar and fight, wrapping about each other like snakes doing a sinuous courting dance.

As they kissed feverishly, Hermione felt her bestfriend's penis begin to grow harder and harder. Then, within moments, it lay in her hand, hard, ripe and throbbing with impatience. The recuperative powers of his wonderful penis were amazing, she thought to herself as she lovingly fingered it.

Feeling his readiness, she wasn't surprised when he finally broke their kiss and struggled up to his hands and knees. Looking down at him she saw his cock jutting out of his groin, evil and poised threateningly above her furry mound.

Reaching down to it, she grasped the hot, heavy column of meat and led it down toward her wet, waiting womanhood. She was already dripping wet in anticipation.

As she watched, he dipped his hips and eased his bloated cock-head down into the hot, juice-slick hole between her outstretched legs. She was so hot and ready this time, it slid down into her like a hot knife through butter. It felt wonderful to have his hot, heavy manhood penetrate her emptiness as he lovingly slid his whole cock into her with one quick thrust.

Slowly, he began to work his hips back and forth, sending his cock plowing in and out of her hot, clutching cunt.

It was so different this time, she thought, as he lovingly sawed his cock in and out of her slippery chute. The first time had been fucking, but this time it was making love.

As they made love, she could feel the strength of his thrusts growing. Although he was still fucking her with slow deliberation, he was doing it with force, driving his cock as deep inside her hot oven as he could before withdrawing it and shoving it inside her again. In and out, in and out, in and out it went. She couldn't get over the wonderful feeling of having her cunt wrapped around her bestfriend's beautiful cock as he lovingly fucked her. Not to mention the hot kisses they shared during all that time.

Both of them were oblivious to the time and a half hour slipped by without their notice as his hips slowly drove his cock into her hungry cunt. Then, almost imperceptibly, Hermione felt him begin to quicken the pace. Delighting in the feel of his monstrous penis stroking her toward another orgasm, she lifted her long, shapely legs off the bed and wrapped them around her bestfriend's waist. Now as he fucked her, she could feel his big, round butt bump up against her heels every time he drew back.

Giddy with happiness, she slipped her hands down to where her bestfriend's cock was sliding in and out of her slippery cunt. She explored the sloppy wetness of their union with her fingers and found that they were both covered with her juices. Then her fingers found his thick, wet cock as it slid out of her, spreading her wet stickiness all over everything. She could even hear the wet slap of his balls as they spanked her upturned butt.

An hour passed as their coupling continued. Ever so slowly though, Hermione could feel the tempo increase as he fucked her faster and faster until he was driving his cock into her cunt with a vengeance.

Brutally assaulting Hermione's tender little cunt with his battering ram of a cock, he fucked her harder and harder. Harder and harder, faster and faster, in and out, in and out went his cock as she dug her heels into his butt urging him on to new heights.

Hermione could feel it now. Another orgasm was almost upon her. Grunting and straining, she fought to grasp it and let it consume her with its delightful ecstasy.

Suddenly, without any more warning, it burst upon her, filling her with pleasure and joy.

As her body was wracked with the rapture of the moment, her tight, hot pussy clamped around her bestfriend's pistoning cock. But the power of his thrusts couldn't be overcome and he didn't slow his attack on her in the least. Her mind flew higher and higher, reaching for the crest of her climax while her body remained behind to be fucked by her bestfriend.

He wasn't ready to fill her with his love seed yet, she thought as his cock continued to hammer in and out of her spasming cunt but that was okay. She didn't care because she was floating high above the earth, high on the drug of pleasure.

Her body writhed and shook as she beat her fists beat against the bed. Her legs tensed and strained, shoving her cunt up into her bestfriend's thrusting cock as he continued to pound it into her. His cock continued to violate her inner sanctum over and over again while she cried out in pleasure.

Even above the swirling exultation of her orgasm inside her head, she could hear obscene slaps of her bestfriend's belly crashing against hers as he mercilessly drove his cock into her.

The contractions of her orgasm grew fainter and fainter until they were replaced by the pleasure of her bestfriend's cock rubbing back and forth against her clitoris.

Slowly regaining her senses, she could already feel another orgasm gathering inside of her battered and abused cunt. Maybe he had fucked her so long, he had broken something down there, she groaned to herself. It seemed like they had been fucking for hours and hours.

Wrapping her legs around her bestfriend's waist again, she raked her hot, steaming cunt back and forth feverishly as she fought to reach the next mind-boggling orgasm.

"COME ON, COME ON, FUCK IT, FUCK ME HARD," she cried, her hands clasping his bounding butt, pushing and pulling his hips back and forth franticly as she dug her heels into his bounding ass, urging him on like a jockey straining for the finish line.

"I NEED ANOTHER ONE, MERLIN, ANOTHER ONE, FUCK ME HARD."

Harry had fucked so long, he had reached his edge of his physical limits. His cock was slashing in and out of Hermione's ravenous cunt with such ferocity that it threatened to fracture her pelvic bones. Still she begged for more as his belly shook like half-hardened jelly every time he drove his cock into her insatiable gulch.

"HARDER, HAARRDDEERR, HAAARRRDDDEEERRR," she screeched, begging him for more.

Drawing on his last available store of energy, Harry sent his cock blasting into her so hard that she was literally being scooted across the bed each time he thrust himself into her. At last, when neither of them could endure any more, Harry thrust his penis into her with such force, he drove her up the bed a whole foot.

"YOU DID IT, YOOOUUU DDDIIIDDDD ITTTTTT!" Hermione screamed. "OH MY GAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWDDDDDDDDD!"

"OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK," she chattered as another orgasm consumed her.

Her body was a quivering mass of muscle and overloaded nerves as she shook and convulsed below him.

Holding her pinned to the bed with his brick hard cock, Harry rested as she writhed and squirmed below him.

Hermione had no control over her hands as they crawled all over her bestfriend's body, clawing and scratching at him frantically. Her long muscular legs rose and fell erratically, sliding up and down her bestfriend's body, rubbing against him from his knees all the way up to his arms as she growled and panted like a cat in heat.

Sweat poured out of her pores as she was thrown about on the waves of another gigantic climax. Battling to stay atop the waves and not be drowned in the pure joy of it all she cried out for her bestfriend to save her.

Then suddenly, like being washed up on the shore, the climax ended and she felt herself go limp as her arms and legs dropped to the bed lifelessly.

Revived by the momentary cessation of motion, Harry slowly eased his cock back out of her numb pussy. Sliding it back down the drenched chute, he stopped when only his big, round dick-head remained inside the seething entrance of her cunt.

Then with all his might, he hunched his cock into her, driving it all the way to the hilt in one mighty lunge.

"UNNNNNHHHHHhhhhh," she grunted as his cock ripped into her softness.

Again, he slowly withdrew his cock and sent it rocketing back into her with such ferocity that she was being squashed up against the headboard of the bed. Again he withdrew his hardness and drove it back into her violently.

She couldn't believe the savagery of his assault. Although her cunt had been numb only moments before, the brutal attack had revived the feeling inside it. Each time his cock tore into her soft, meaty gash, she felt feelings that were part pain, part excitement, and part pure pleasure so intense it was beginning to mask all other feelings. She wanted it to continue, but her head was starting to hurt from being shoved into the headboard.

"Wait, Please, Wait, Just A Minute," she gasped breathlessly.

"What, UNNNNNNHHHHHh," he grunted, as he drove his cock into her again, sending her head crashing into the headboard.

"You're beating my brains out against the headboard," she groaned, "Let me scoot down a little, then you can fuck me all night."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Pulling his hips back, his cock slipped out of her weeping gash. Backing away from her on his hands and knees, he kept going until his feet were hanging over the other end of the bed. Rubbing her head, Hermione slid down under him, letting her long, tawny legs drape over his calves. Reaching down between them, she quickly found his drenched cock and hurriedly guided it back to her hungry socket. Feeling the head of his cock slip into her, he eased the entire length of his thick, meaty wand back into her with one easy thrust.

He immediately began to saw his cock in and out of her in an easy, slow motion. In and out, in and out, it went.

"Do it like before," she urged him. "Fuck me hard and soft like before. I was about to come again. Please, hard and soft."

Pulling his hips back as far as he dared to, Harry sent his hardness knifing back deep inside the mushy core of her softness, impaling her all the way to the hilt. Gently easing it back each time, he repeated the attack over and over again, each time a little more violently.

"OH, YES, THAT'S IT, OH, YESSUUUNNGGGGHHHH, THAT'S IT, OH YES," she praised him between each savage thrust. "THAT'S ITTTUNNNNNNGHGHHGH, OH, FUCKING YES, FUUUCKKKK IT."

She gloried in the feel of her bestfriend's mighty penis raping her vulnerable softness. Each titanic blow drove her nearer to the edge of yet another orgasmic cataclysm.

The force of their bodies smashing together sounded like a mallet hitting a piece of meat as they fucked. Again and again, he speared her all the way to the hilt. At last, he pulled back and held himself back for the longest time, as it preparing for the final assault. Suddenly, he ripped his steel hard cock into her so hard he lifted her hips up off the bed.

"MY FUCKKKKIIINNNNNNGGGG PUSSSSSSSYYYYY ISSSS OOOOONNN FFFIRRRRE," she screamed, as she felt her bestfriend's prick finally erupt inside her, drenching her cunt with his overheated cum. "YOUUUR STUFFFFFF ISSSS BUURRRNIINNGGGG MYYYYYYY PUUUUSSSSSYYYYY."

She could feel his cock bulge out and then spurt inside her, over and over again, as the mighty engine spewed gusher after gusher of its creamy white cum out into her overflowing cunt.

Harry could feel Hermione's tight, hot cunt lock down on him, squeezing and milking him for all it was worth as she rocked off into another orgasm, but all he could think of was his own spurting cock. He was no longer a wizard. His was a giant penis spewing out its hot, toxic load into Hermione's wondrous cunt.

He could feel his balls clench each time before they sent another load of frothy semen blasting down the long fleshy tube running along the bottom of his cock. He could feel the stream of hot jism ripping along the barrel and bursting out the tiny eye in the center of his cock-head, pouring out and quickly filling her tight little cunt with his potent seed. Within seconds, he had pumped her full of cum again as it began to gush out of her, down onto the bed between her lovely legs making a large, sloppy pool of cum.

Her body was locked in a gigantic spasm as he slipped his dick back out a little and drove it back into her with such force, little shock waves coursed through her tensed muscles. The instant his cock reached its limit, it shot another hot load of creamy cum into her overheated socket.

Again he pulled back and sent his cock ripping back into her to deposit another rich load of semen into her garden. Again and again, he withdrew and drove his cock back into her again until their groins were drenched in their overflow. Both of them were coated with the broth of love that had been created with the overflow of his rich creamy cum mixed with her fragrant, syrupy juices.

Lastly, he thrust himself into her one last time. His cock bucked and sent out one last gigantic gusher of cum into her battered cunt. Finished and drained, he felt Hermione's whole body relax. Dropping down, exhausted and too tired to move, he just lay there as he felt his cock shrivel back down her bruised channel of love.

"I've never, whew, I've never had it that, uhhhh, never had it that good," he finally panted, lifting his leg over hers and pulling his lifeless cock out of her.

Groaning, he rolled over beside her.

"Five times, five times," she murmured, "Can you believe it, five times. I never will be able to top this. It's been awesome. I don't care if I do go to hell for it, at least I had a few hours of heaven with you."...

It was some time later, they didn't know when because they practicly just drifted from sleep to something else there on the bed, trying to get their pulse to normal, when Hermione suddenly rose up. Getting to her hands and knees, she bent down and gave her bestfriend a long, tender kiss.

"Night-night," she smiled, blowing him a kiss.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"To my room. Why?" she asked back.

"Don't you want to sleep with me?" he asked frowning.

"You mean you want me to sleep with you?" she asked incredulously.

"No one will know," he smiled, "and besides, you can't tell what might come up."

"You really want me to sleep with you?" she giggled childishly, unfastening her garter belt and slipping her hose off.

"The guys wont be back for another week," Harry said, patting the bed beside him, smiling at her.

"You mean that there may be some life left in this old boy?" she grinned back at him, reaching over and tickling his flaccid cock with her fingernails.

As she did, she watched it as it stirred.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry. I think it is getting hard again," she giggled again.

"Well, I knew that it'll wake up soon," he laughed, gently moving her hand away from his cock.

"That's so good," she giggled. "After you worked so hard to make it soft."

"Well, maybe, since you've been such a good friend, maybe we could both stay in bed till the Express comes back," he smiled lecherously. "That is if you want to."

"Would I?" she exclaimed, jumping into bed beside him.

"I think I've created a monster," Harry said, shaking his head, starting to kiss her breasts...


	2. 2

Creating a monster with two heads.

Hermione awoke with a strange feeling. What was she doing sleeping in Harry's bed, she wondered, as her eyes roamed the room? And what was her bestfriend doing sleeping with her. Merlin, what was going on, she groggily wondered? Then, as the sleep washed away and was replaced by the reality of daylight, she remembered what had happened.

Tentatively, she reached down to her pussy. Expecting it to be sore and bruised from the wonderfull fucking she had received, she was surprised when the only thing she felt was a quick stirring of need.

She couldn't believe it. After last night, she didn't think she would be able to walk, much less fuck. But there it was. She was already horny.

What happened to her last night? She lost her virginity to her bestfriend and he had stirred things in her she didn't know existed. It was almost as if she had become a nymphomaniac over night.

Her head spinning with wicked, evil thoughts, she ran her hand down under the sheets to her bestfriend's groin. Maybe she could wake him up and entice him into a quick fuck before going down to breakfast, she thought as she groped him. But seeing the sun very up in the sky, she knew she missed it. It has been a very long night. And the show must go on.

Wait...hadn't her bestfriend told her that they were going to spend the whole day fucking? Yes, he had, she thought feverishly, as her hand suddenly brushed across her bestfriend's rock-hard penis.

Expecting to find him soft and flaccid, she was surprised to find him ripe and hard. But he was still asleep, she told herself as she looked down at him.

Wait a minute. Something in the back of her mind recalled that sometimes men woke up with a hard-on. 'Piss hard', I think they call it, she laughed to herself.

Well, no matter what they called it, she smiled, she wasn't going to let such a treasure go to waste.

Getting to her hands and knees, she eased the sheet back off her bestfriend as he slept. Staring down at his huge, bloated prick, she felt a tingle of excitement run through her cunt. She couldn't wait to feel it buried deep inside her aching cunt, she thought as she lifted her leg and straddled her bestfriend.

Now with him between her legs and his cock lying just below her hungry cunt, she reached down and grabbed hold of it.

"Huh, what in M..." her bestfriend snorted, as she quickly lifted his cock into position and squatted down onto it.

"Oh, Merlin," she groaned, as she felt the hot hardness of her bestfriend's fat cock slide up into her drenched cunt.

Harry woke to find his sweet inocent bestfriend on top of him, leaning forward with her hands on each side of his head and her apple size tits swaying above his face as her hips rose and fell on his cock.

A smile crept across his lips as he looked down and watched his thick, wet cock slicing up into her sopping slit every time she slammed her butt down on him. She was so wet and tight, he could hear loud slurping noises coming from her cunt as it slid up and down his throbbing cock. Waking to such a lovely sight, Harry reached up and grabbed Hermione's delightful breasts, tweaking and pulling on the big pink knobs jutting out of their center.

"Damn...unhhh...it...I can't get enough of your big, fat cock," Hermione groaned loudly between thrusts. "It feels so fucking good I could fuck you all day long."

"I'm game," he snorted, hunching his cock up into the searing heat of her overripe cunt.

Within moments, Hermione's beautiful body was cloaked with a sheen of perspiration as she worked at fucking her bestfriend. The light in the dormroom glistened off her body, accentuating her curves and hollows wonderfully as she stroked her pussy up and down her bestfriend's hard cock. Up and down, up and down went her hips as she puffed and panted from the exertion.

"OH Merlin, it's coming again," she panted, her hips rising and falling quicker and quicker. "Here, here it comessssss."

Suddenly, her butt froze in mid-stroke. Quivering and trembling, she threw her head back and screamed out her joy.

"I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!" she screeched, as her butt began to shake again and patter up and down rapidly.

Grabbing hold of his orgasming bestfriend, he thrust all eight inches of his cock up into her as she roared off into another climax. Holding his cock shoved up into the convulsing heat of her tight little core, he held her down, keeping her impaled on his hardness.

"GAAAAARRRWWDDDDDD!" she screamed out in pleasure, "cuminnnnagainn."

Holding her firmly pinioned down on his cock, Harry let her ride out the storm that raged inside her body. Squealing and writhing, she rode the wild, wonderful waves of delight for a full thirty or forty seconds before she felt the passion begin to fade. Finally though, she went limp, collapsing down onto her bestfriend's chest.

"Five last night on one go," she moaned, "and this was number one on this go. Can you believe it?

"What a wonderful way to wake up," Harry laughed, hunching her to remind her his hard cock was still buried in her hot softness.

"Oh, that feels good," she giggled, squeezing her cunt down around his cock and milking it with her cunt muscles.

"So does that," he grinned clenching the muscles around his cock to make it bulge out inside her hot, sucking cunt.

"Want to use that lovely thing on me?" she asked him, leaning down and giving him a long, deep kiss.

"I'd love to," he grinned, "but first I need to take care of business."

"Huh," she grunted, squeezing his cock with her pussy again. "What kind of business?"

"X-mas morning. Remember?" he told her, picking up his enchanted mirror from the nightstand and calling his father.

"Oh, yeah. I'm having such a great time, I forgot," she giggled.

"Hey..dad...Merry X-mas," he said into the mirror.

Just then, Hermione leaned down and tickled his nipple with her tongue. Harry just then pulled the mirror closer to his face so that his father wouldn't see what his naughty best friend was doing.

"What's up?" he asked, pushing her mouth up away from his chest.

"Stop that until I'm through," he muttered.

"Yippee. Yippee," Hermione whispered animatedly, squeezing her bestfriend's cock with her tight, little cunt again.

"Oh, I'm sure well," he said into the mirror. "Thanks you. How's mom?... Eating?... What?... Nice... Tell her Merry X-mas from me then... Will do... Ok... I'm not keeping you then... Bye" But all during that conversation, Hermione was a really bad witch.

"You'd better stop that or you'll get us in serious trouble," he chastised her, putting the mirror back on the nightstand.

"What? You don't like for me to do this," she smiled, clenching her pussy down on him again. Before he could stop her, Hermione bent down and attacked his nipple with her mouth and tongue again.

"You little nymph," he growled, grabbing hold of her around the waist.

Holding onto her tightly, he quickly rolled over on top of her without disconnecting their union. As she lay pinned under him, he reached down and grabbed her legs, lifting them up until she was almost bent in two with her calves resting against the front of his shoulder. With her legs stretched up so far, her deep, wet gash was totally exposed to his cock and he quickly took advantage of it. Driving his cock into her vulnerability, he thrust it into her all the way up to its thick, hilt. The only thing that stopped it was his stomach slapping into the back of her uplifted thighs

"Gosh, it's in SSSOOOOO deep," she gushed, feeling his hardness penetrating her totally. "It feels SOOOOOOO fucking good, I don't want you to ever stop."

Then, just as Harry drew his hips back to impale her with it again, a knock came from the door.

"WHAATT NNN THUUUU FUCK," Harry sputtered, surprised by the sound. "Now who in the hell could that be?" he snorted angrily.

"Don't answer it," Hermione said, trying to pull him down into her again. "It's probably someone that didn't see us at breakfast. Come on and fuck me."

"I had better answer it," he complained, easing his big, hard cock back out of her sopping socket. "It might be Mcgonagall... and if I don't answer... she'll probably transfigure the door... then how will I explain you here like this?"

"OH, please don't go," Hermione whined, still pulling at him.

"I'd better," he said reluctantly.

"Damn it...then hurry back," Hermione told him, letting her legs drop to the bed, "I'll be waiting for you."

"You do that," he grinned, "I'll be back before you can count to ten."

"One-two-three-you'd better hurry," she smiled as the knock came harder.

Geting out from his four poster bed, he flicked his wand and the drapes closed arround the bed and finised with a silencing charm. Grabbing his school robe from his desk, Harry threw it on and went for the door. His big, heavy cock, still hard and stiff, slashed up and down angrily as he steped. Grabbing the errant monstrosity, he quickly stuffed it up under the belt of his robe and hoped that it didn't flop out when he answered the door.

Just then, there was another knock as he walked up to the door. His nerves on edge, he peeked through the peek-hole. It was Tracey Davis, Daphne's bestfriend.

What in the world could she want, he wondered? Of all the people in the world to be visiting at this particular moment, she was probably the worst. He only hoped that Hermione stayed put until he could get rid of her.

Cautiously, he opened the door a little and peeked out.

"Why...Tracey...Hello...," he said peering out through the crack.

"Hello, Harry," she smiled back at him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked her through the crack in the door.

"Aren't you going to let me in or do I have to stand out here?" she said, stepping toward the door.

"Oh...uh...sure...come in...but...you'll have to excuse the way I'm dressed. I didn't feel too good...so I couldn't come down to breakfast," he told her.

"Sick?" she laughed, stepping inside, "You don't look too sick to me...or you've made a miraculous recovery."

"I just didn't feel like going down today," he lied.

"I thought so," she smiled at him.

"Speaking of sick, what are you wearing that cloak for, it must be a hundred degrees in the tower? Do you have a cold?"

"No...not...uh...not really," she said nervously fidgeting with the belt buckle on the cloak. "In fact...I guess...uh...that you...uh...could say...uh...that I have just the opposite."

"What do you mean, the opposite?" he asked her, walking over to his desk, trying to keep his swollen member from popping out, "You have the hots?"

"It's something I've been wanting to do for some time now," she smiled uneasily. "But today I finally got up enough nerve to do it, at least I thought I did before I got here."

"I'm afraid that I'm still in the dark," Harry told her puzzled at all the mystery.

"When I heard that Daphne was going home for X-mas Break, I just knew that I had to come over here," she blushed, still fidgeting with the cloak belt. "I...uh...have always...uh...wanted...uh...well...uh...you."

"What did you say?" Harry blurted out, not believing what he heard. "What did you..."

"I said that I have always wanted to make love to you," she said again, with less hesitation than before. "And I figured today would be a good day for it with Daphne and almost everybody around here gone home for the breeak. This is something that has been inside me for some time, but Daphne beat me to you, so I just decided to bide my time and one day the opportunity would present itself. I waited and waited and waited. Today, I decided I had waited long enough."

"I...uh...Jeez...uh...I don't know...uh...what to say," Harry said, his turn to be flabbergasted. "This is so unexpected."

"I'm sorry if I surprised you," she smiled shyly, unfastening the belt to her cloak and opening it wide open.

"Oh, MERLIN," Harry gushed, staring at her.

She was only wearing a bra, garter belt, panties, and hose.

Stepping back in shock, he felt his cock twitch, sending the belt to his robe skittering off his cock and leaving it free to flop out into the open.

"Fucking Merlin," he sputtered, grabbing it and trying to stuff its ripe hardness back inside his robe. "I'm sorry that happened; I sure as hell didn't plan it that way."

"Don't apologize to me," she smiled, letting her cloak drop to the floor, baring her pretty naughties. "I was very impressed with what I saw."

"Merlin," he groaned, caught in the middle of a predicament he would have welcomed at any other time. "I don't know what to do."

"Well," she said, walking toward him, "I do."

He watched her strolling toward him, enjoying the view she presented, but terrified at the dilemma she had placed him in.

"This couldn't have come at a worse time," he mumbled, staring at her.

She had her rich red hair piled on top of her head in a bun. Her small, beautifully-shaped breasts were covered with a filmy red brassiere with red lace trim that was so transparent he could easily see her dark areola with its ripe little nipple protruding out from it. Her tiny waist was encircled with a matching red garter belt that held up a pair of red hose. Her panties, if you could call them that, were simply two pieces of black lace running down the middle of a wrapping of sheer red material. It was obvious that they were crotchless as he could see some of her kinky red pubic hair peeking out from between the pieces of black lace. All this was perched atop a pair of bright red pumps that made her lovely legs seem even more perfectly shaped. In addition, she wore three long strands of pearls around her slender neck and a bracelet of pearls on her left wrist...

"Well, do you like?" she asked him, as he stood staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Huh...uh...what?" he stammered, as she brazenly walked up to him and spread open his robe, letting his swollen manhood flop out into the open again.

"It looks to me like you do," she laughed, reaching down and squeezing his brick-hard cock.

"Wowzers," he gasped, trying to step back away from her but finding his swollen cock held captive by her hand.

"It looks to me like you were already ready when I got here," she smiled at him. "In fact, I think I detect the delicate aroma of hot pussy. You wouldn't have been fooling around with another witch, would you?"

"What...the...uh...what do you mean?" he gasped, trying to free his imprisoned cock from her hand.

"I mean that I can smell pussy juice on you. Pussy juice that means a witch that was hot and wet," she said, releasing his cock and smelling her hand. "Very hot and very recent; in fact you're still wet from her."

"MMEERRLLIINN," he exclaimed, not knowing how he was going to extricate himself from the mess that had the potential to send him to oblivion if Daphne would find out.

"Well...Harry...I am surprised," she laughed, finding that she had gained the upper hand. "But relax, I've always wanted to be a part of a menage-a-trois. If we can convince the other lady to join us, it looks like I can kill two birds with one stone or two dreams with one cock. I can have you and another witch all at the same time."

"Come on, Harry," Tracey smiled, taking his hand and pulling him toward the bed. "Let's meet your other lady friend."

Harry couldn't think of any way to stop the inevitable as he reluctantly followed her. But even as he fought to keep from bolting out the door in panic, he found himself admiring his girlfriend's bestfriend lovely, firm ass as she strode ahead of him. He was a fucking degenerate, he told himself. She was leading him to his doom and all he could think of was her delectable little ass. Still pulling back on her hand, hoping that he could think of something before they walked in on Hermione, his time quickly ran out.

"Let's see," Tracey grinned lewdly when they were near his four poster bed with it drapes closed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he finally asked her. "You might not want to know who it is."

"Who was it...OH MERLIN, TRACEY, WHAT ARE..." Hermione screeched when she saw Tracey opening the drapes.

"OH HERMIONE?," Tracey blubbered out, when she saw Hermione sat stark naked with her wet pussy gaping wide open, "OH MERLIN, What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione back.

"I came to see why he didn't came dawn to breakfast..." Tracey groaned. "But what are you doing here?"

"Well, it should be obvious to you. I'm fucking him," Hermione blurted out angrily. "And I find Harry irresistible."

"Well, I never..." Tracey trailed off, stepping back away from the bed, "And just how long has this been going on?"

"Only since last night, if you have to know," Hermione said, leaning back and proudly thrusting her big, firm breasts out at Tracey. "And how long have you been planning to sneak over here and proposition my friend? Or are you just going to a halloween party dressed like that?"

"I would never have guessed," Tracey said, "Not in a million years. And it's none of your business how I'm dressed."

Both witches turned and looked at Harry standing by the bedpost. He didn't know what to do as he stood there with his hands at his side, his robe open and his cock dangling lifelessly between his legs. He had a look of disbelief on his face as he watched the two witches who held his fate in their hands.

"What are you doing here dressed in those things?" Hermione smirked at Tracey, still trying to get her to answer. "You were going to seduce my bestfriend weren't you?"

"I guess we're all guilty," Tracey finally admitted, holding her head in her hands. "Can we all keep this a secret from Daphne?"

"We had planned on that, until you came along," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sorry that I disturbed you," Tracey said quietly, slowly steping toward the door. "I will let you go back to whatever twisted thing that you were doing before I so foolishly interrupted you..."

"You came over here to fuck Harry didn't you?" Hermione said, reaching over and running her fingers down Tracey's tight little ass. "So why don't you stay?"

"My...Hermione...you certainly have a foul mouth," Tracey blushed, brushing Hermione's hand away from her scantily clad derriere. "Yes...I did come over here to...fuck...fuck...your friend as you so crudely put it...but I hadn't planned on sharing him with his bestfriend."

"So," Hermione laughed tensely, moving her hand down to Tracey's long shapely leg and caressing it through the silky hose. "if you were going to seduce my friend if I hadn't been here, just pretend I'm not here...I'll just watch."

"Hermione? Weren't you the one with the decent bones in your body?" Tracey gasped.

"I had a very decent bone in my body until you interrupted us," Hermione giggled wickedly. "Didn't I Harry?"

"Merlin, Hermione. You are a brazen little bitch aren't you?" Tracey said, turning to look at Harry standing near the bedposti with his big, limp cock dangling lifelessly between his legs.

"Harry?" she mumbled, feeling foolish for being taunted the Hermione.

"I don't know," he said shaking his head. "This has gotten so far out of hand, I don't really know what's what anymore."

"Look, I don't want Daphne hexing me... she's a nasty bitch... none of us can ever tell anyone about it anyway. Right?" Hermione leered, "So let's just get it on and let the pieces fall where they might."

"I would still feel funny, you know. Doing it with Harry while you watched. How kinky can you be?" Tracey blushed.

"Just pretend I'm not here," Hermione told her.

"I've never even done it with...with...with another witch watching," Tracey said, slowly sitting back down on the bed.

"Would you like for Harry and I to do it and let you watch us first?" Hermione grinned evilly.

"Oh, I don't know," Tracey said, blushing brightly. "This is all so confusing and that sounds so...so wicked."

The whole situation was totally out of hand now, Harry thought to himself as he watched the two witches. He could see that Hermione was wresting all control from them. She was slowly taking charge of the explosive situation.

"Harry, why don't you take your robe off and come over here so that Tracey can see how beautiful your big penis is," she smiled benevolently.

Butter wouldn't melt in her mouth, he thought to himself, blushing bright red as he slipped his robe off and let it fall to the floor. Then, suddenly feeling like a slave at an auction, he shuffled over on the left part of the bed.

Stopping before the two witches, he stood there letting their eyes feast on his impressive penis.

"See, Tracey?" Hermione giggled. "See how pretty it is?"

Tracey didn't speak. She just stared down at Harry's dangling monster.

"Feel it, Tracey. Take it in your hand and feel how heavy it is," Hermione leered at Tracey. "Wouldn't you like to feel it inside your hot, little cunt?"

Tracey didn't move.

Smiling maliciously, Hermione slowly reached over and took hold of Tracey's hand. Lifting it, she brought it over to her bestfriend's big, pendent prick.

"Sit down between us, Harry," she mewed. "Tracey wants to make you hard again. Don't you, Trace?"

Slowly, like a zombie, Harry sat down between them.

"Make him hard,Tracey," Hermione smiled, pulling her bestfriend's face to hers and kissing him long and deep.

Gasping for air, Harry felt Hermione's tongue probing his mouth as Tracey's hand lay lifelessly against his cock.

But even without any assistance from Tracey, his cock began to swell and harden all on its own.

Tracey couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe what she was doing as she stared down at Harry's giant penis slowly hardening right before her eyes.

Finally, she gave it a tentative squeeze and felt it immediately respond by surging and growing harder. Growing braver, she wrapped her hand around his growing manhood and gently began to stroke it. As she did, she felt his wicked prick swelling harder and harder. Watching it in awe, she was amazed to see it growing larger and larger, so fast. It seemed like only seconds ago it had been soft and limp but now it stood before her, proud and hard, ready to do its dirty deed.

Looking up from the jutting monstrosity, she saw Hermione's and Harry's lips finally part. She could hear their heavy breathing, huffing and puffing like they had just run a hundred yard dash as they stared into each other's eyes like she wasn't even there.

"Merlin, Harry, you're making me all wet and sticky inside," Hermione panted, looking down at her bestfriend's bloated cock. "And Tracey made you all big and hard again. Didn't you?"

Tracey didn't know what to say, looking away from her year colleague's mocking leer.

Then she found her eyes sneaking down to Hermione's pussy. Hermione's pussy was indeed wet and oozing a little stream of juice down onto the bed.

This can't be happening, she told herself, as she felt a tremor of excitement shoot through her own pussy. She was having bizarre reaction to the situation.

She had come over to seduce Harry, but now, now she found herself strangely attracted to Hermione. She had never felt such an attraction toward another witch before.

Sure, she found Harry's bloated prick exciting and knew that it would feel wonderful inside of her, but now she had an almost uncontrollable urge to touch Hermione's dripping little gash. Touch it and kiss it. Kiss it and taste the juices flowing from it. What was coming over her, she asked herself, as she stared down at the glistening folds of soft, pink, dew-covered flesh? She had never felt this way toward any other witch. Dizzied by her newfound attraction to Hermione, Tracey suddenly became aware that her own juices had started to flow and now she was all wet and sticky down between her legs too.

"I don't know if I can share Harry with you," Hermione gurgled.

"Huh?" Tracey mumbled, shaken from her reverie by Hermione's voice.

"I said, I don't know if I want to share Harry's cock with you," Hermione repeated reaching down and wrapping her hand around her bestfriend's big, fat cock just above Tracey's hand.

"It is a beautiful cock," Tracey said, squeezing Harry's cock and watching a big drop of prefuck juice dribble out the tiny hole in the center of its big, bloated head.

Marveling at Hermione's audacity, she watched her dip the tip of her finger into the glistening drop of jizm and spread the slippery sap over the big purple ball of hardened flesh.

"I've changed my mind, Tracey," Hermione suddenly blurted out, grabbing Tracey by the hand and tugging her to the center of the bed. "I'm going to let Harry fuck you first."

Tracey blushed deeply as she felt herself being forced down onto her back. Then after a flurry of movement, she found herself with her head in Hermione's lap staring up at Harry standing at her feet.

Suddenly Hermione reached down and unhooked Tracey's bra. Spreading it apart, she took Tracey's small, conical breasts in her hands, squeezing and fondling them as Tracey stared down at Harry. He was just standing there smiling down at her with his raging erection pointing up at the ceiling.

Still hesitant, but knowing what was about to happen, she unconsciously held her legs pressed tightly together.

"Do you want to do this?" Harry asked her, letting his hand drop to her foot.

She didn't say a word, but finally she nodded her head up and down almost imperceptibly.

With her eyes on the bobbing monstrosity jutting up out of Harry's groin, she felt him take her by the ankles.

She felt him applying outward pressure as he tried to spread her legs apart. She resisted for a moment, but then gave in.

Harry felt the momentary resistance suddenly dissolve as he forced her long, shapely legs wider and wider apart. As her legs opened, Harry saw her fleshy pit slowly peek out from its red nest. Smiling, he could see that her readiness was already oozing out of the fleshy gash.

This wasn't the way that Tracey had planned it, but it was just as good, maybe better, she thought as she watched Harry crawl onto the bed.

Legs wide apart, totally exposed and vulnerable, Tracey watched on with a touch of apprehension as Harry crawled up between her legs. Then suddenly, he was standing over her on his hands and knees, his inflamed cock waving above her waiting womanhood.

This was something she had dreamed of ever since Daphne hooked up with him, she thought, as she watched him ease his hips down and let his big cock nestle down between the soft, fleshy lips of her sopping slit. Well, she hadn't dreamed it would happen exactly this way, but this was even more exciting.

Moving his hips forward, Harry pushed his cock at her probing for the opening to her secret place. Missing it on the first try, he backed away and tried again, but still didn't find the waiting gash of slippery flesh. Then, as he drew back for the third try, he felt Tracey's soft, hot fingers take hold of his throbbing cock and guide it down into the seething heat of her vagina.

As he felt the hot wetness of her cunt envelop his cockhead, he grunted and thrust the rest of his big, hard cock into Tracey's steaming socket.

"Ohhhh, myyyy," Tracey moaned, as she felt his penis slice down into the aching core of her slippery slit. "Your cock is so big."

With his hands resting by Tracey's shoulders, Harry was staring directly into Hermione's big, round tits. Leaning forward just a bit, he was able to suck a big, bulging nipple into his mouth.

Still sucking on Hermione's soft, succulent breast, Harry began to fuck Tracey with long, lazy strokes driving his cock down into her hot cunt all the way to its hilt every time.

Feeling her bestfriend's hot, wet mouth pulling and tugging on her sensitive nipple, Hermione thrust her breast into his face while she roughly squeezed Tracey's ripe little pears. Delighting in the feel of the soft, squishy breast flesh in her hands, she boldly tweaked Tracey's puffy, fat nipples with her fingers.

Looking up at the wicked scene being played out above her, Tracey reveled in the feel of Harry's giant cock sliding in and out of her slavering cunt.

Pulling and pinching Hermione's turgid nipple between his lips, Harry kept rocking his hips back and forth, sending his thick, hard prick sliding in and out of Tracey's deep wet gash.

As Harry deliberately fucked her, Tracey felt her head begin to slowly sliding down between Hermione's hard, firm thighs.

As Hermione slowly spread her thighs apart, she smiled down at Tracey with a wicked leer on her lips. As Tracey's head touched the bed, Hermione raised her hips up until her furry little mound was hovering just above Tracey's mouth.

Reaching up, Tracey guided the glistening wetness of niece's lovely pink furrow down to her mouth. Arching her neck, she hungrily attacked the soft, slippery gash with her mouth and tongue.

Probing the wet softness, Tracey heard Hermione gasp and felt her jump as her tongue found Hermione's protruding little marbled clitoris.

"OH, Tracey, that feels so good," Hermione mumbled, reveling in the feel of Tracey's rough tongue flicking back and forth across her tingling clitoris.

Reveling in the wicked new novelty, Tracey moved away from Hermione's bulging clitoris and sucked as much of Hermione's soft, fleshy vaginal lips into her mouth as she could. Sucking and nibbling on the succulent, bloated lips, she ran her tongue up and down the dripping furrow of Hermione's cunt searching for the opening to her hidden secrecy. Finally she felt her tongue ease down into the hot, wet hole. Forcing her tongue up into the hot wetness of Hermione's ripe little slit, she tongue-fucked Hermione causing her to cry out with pleasure once again.

Tonguing Hermione, Tracey moved her hands up to her big, pendant breasts where she found Harry's mouth still glued to one of the big, pink mountains. Taking the other one in both of her hands, she began to squeeze and mash it roughly, letting her fingers twist and twirl the hard rubbery nipple.

With her hands busy with Hermione's breast and her mouth busily working on the girl's pussy, Tracey realized she was staring up at Hermione's tight little anus. Dragging her juice-drenched tongue out of Hermione's tight little cunt, she found the hard, bulging roundness of her clitoris with her tongue. As she teased Hermione's clitoris, Tracey watched the tense little prune clench and tighten every time she flicked her tongue across Hermione's clitoris.

"Merlin, Trace," Hermione groaned, "I'm going to come in your mouth if you keep that up."

While Tracey eagerly lapped at Hermione's pouting clit, Harry shifted his ass into a higher gear drilling Tracey's hungry pussy faster and faster.

Being battered by Harry's massive cock, Tracey drove Hermione toward a climax with her tongue. But even as she urged Hermione toward the finish line, Tracey felt the tingling onset of her own orgasm. Then, as she slipped closer and closer to the dark, pleasure-filled abyss, she felt Harry's giant cock balloon out.

Tracey could feel Harry thrusting deeper and deeper into her pulpy cunt as she frantically squeezed and mashed Hermione's big mammaries. Her tongue viciously slashed back and forth across Hermione's throbbing clitoris, trying to bring Hermione to the point of no return.

Suddenly, Tracey heard Hermione gasp as sheshoved her pussy down on Tracey's hungry mouth. Tracey listened to Hermione jabbering mindless gibberish as the girl's gushing pussy bounced and flitted all over her face, cloaking it with the juices flowing from her climaxing pussy.

Then, as if triggered by Hermione's noisy outburst, Harry's big cock bulged out and began to spew its hot sap deep into Tracey's gulping cunt.

Tracey felt like a geyser had erupted inside her as Harry's penis filled her pussy with his hot cream.

Then, deep inside of her own pussy, she felt the sparks erupt into a full-blown conflagration of pleasure. As she orgasmed around the huge, exploding cock buried deep inside her, she could hear Harry grunting and groaning out his own gratification.

Tracey gloated in the pure animalistic satisfaction that was coursing through her body as she thrust herself back at him.

All three bodies met and were welded together by the searing heat pouring from where they touched. The wicked sounds of their incestuous debacle echoed off the walls of the bedroom as their mouths spewed out lewd obscenities.

The cacophony of sounds grew fainter and fainter as they writhed through the pleasurable anguish until one by one, they collapsed.

They all lay motionless for several minutes as they caught their breath.

"Wasn't it great?" Hermione finally asked Tracey as she lifted her head and rested it on her hand. "Doesn't Harry have a wonderful cock?"

"Yes, he does," Tracey smiled back at her as Harry's rapidly shrinking penis was slithering out of her cum-drenched cunt.

"If you two don't wear it out," Harry grunted, backing away from Tracey.

Then as his cock slipped out of Tracey, a gush of cum came pouring out after it.

"I don't think you can wear a cock out," Hermione giggled. "Do you, Tracey?"

"I don't think so. Especially one as big as this one," Tracey mewed, scooting down toward the object of their conversation.

Lifting the thick, bloated cock in her hand, she smiled and ran her tongue around her lips.

"It looks good enough to eat. Don't you think, Hermione?"

"Yes, I do," Hermione said, slowly moving down by Tracey. "It's fun to tease it and make it come in your mouth, too."

"I'm sure it is," Tracey grinned, flicking her tongue out and running it down Harry's cum-cloaked cock.

"Would you like Harry to cum in your mouth?"

"If he has any left," Tracey smiled, kissing Harry's bloated, purple cockhead, "after that last explosion."

"Oh, he can always make more," Hermione gurgled. "Can't you, Harry?"

"I don't know," he groaned, "but I'll try. Just for the two of you. But take it easy on him for a little bit. He's still a little touchy."

The witches began exploring his flaccid prick with soft, gentle touches.

Basking in the witches's attention, he smiled to himself, turning from one side to the other to admire the two fleshy cunts that were only inches from his face.

Soon, he felt his cock begin to stir as the witches lovingly coaxed life back into it.

Not content to remain idle, Harry reached over to Hermione and gently rolled her over onto her side with her stomach facing him. Taking one long, lovely leg, he lifted it enough to slide his face down between her legs. Now her beautiful little cunt was brushing up against his lips. Easing his tongue out, he began to worry and tease her clit. As he toyed with the slippery, little knob, he could feel the hot wetness of their mouths on his growing manhood. Reveling in the feel of their sucking mouths and tickling tongues, he could feel them licking and lapping on his cock from his balls to its big throbbing head.

As he teased Hermione's spit-polished clitoris with his tongue, he could feel her gently hunching her pussy into his face. He could feel her excitement growing as his penis ripened and grew under their loving care.

Unbelievably, he was beginning to distinguish the subtle differences of each witch's mouth as they lapped and sucked on his cock. Just as he was consuming her lovely pussy, Hermione was sucking on him, sliding her mouth up and down his big, thick cock in time with his lapping tongue.

Wishing that he could keep it up and bring her to another orgasm, he didn't want Tracey to feel left out either. Reluctantly, he finally eased his head out from between Hermione's legs and turned to face Tracey's soft, rounded, hair-covered mons.

Reaching down between Tracey's long, shapely legs, he quickly spread them and slid his face between them. Staring down at the fleshy slit, he saw that his semen was still oozing out of the meaty gash. Flicking out his tongue, he probed the soft, mushy lips until he found the round hardness of her clit.

Roughly attacking the slippery marble, he felt Tracey wrest control of his swollen penis away from Hermione. Now as he tongued Tracey's ripe, bulging clitoris, she attacked his cock with a vengeance.

Thrusting herself into Harry's hungry mouth, Tracey sucked his cock into her mouth. Gnawing and sucking on the column of stiff, hard cock, she felt herself being whisked along toward the inevitable.

As he assaulted Tracey's wiggley clit, he could feel Hermione's hot, wet snatch pattering against the back of his head. Wanting to please them both, he began to turn back and forth alternately attacking the hunching pussies. As he worked on one clit, the other pussy continued to hunch against him.

Now both witches were hunching themselves up against him as he alternately assaulted one clit and then the other. Flicking and licking the lovely little buttons, he could feel the witches change on his cock every time he changed clits. But now it was the one who wasn't being eaten who was sucking on him, leaving the other one to totally concentrate on the pleasure pouring up from their pussies. The lurching hips of the witches were moving faster and faster as he alternated between them.

As he continued to work back and forth, the witches's mouths grew more and more insistent on his fully-hardened cock. Strangely, he found himself rapidly conceding to the intermittent sucking pressure on his cock. He had come only minutes before, but the wickedness of what they were doing was bringing his cum to a boil.

Feeling that Tracey was the nearest to finishing, he concentrated on her, savagely attacking her clit and ravaging the little ball of nerves mercilessly. He could feel the little ball quiver and jerk with excitement as she humped her way toward orgasm.

Tracey couldn't believe it. It was coming on her so fast. Then, abruptly she was there. As the ball of pure pleasure exploded inside her hot, throbbing cunt, she slapped her legs together, trapping Harry's head between them, as she roughly ground her pubis into his face. She felt like someone had shoved an electric wire up her pussy as the jolts of pure pleasure shot up her spine and erupted in her brain. She reveled in the exquisite, but short-lived joy that was over within seconds.

Gasping for breath, Tracey realized that she still held Harry's face trapped between her legs. Groaning, she lifted one leg and freed Harry, who immediately turned and attacked Hermione's waiting womanhood.

Quickly fastening his lips down around Hermione's tiny clitoris, he began to tease and torment it.

Thrilled by watching her bestfriend bring Tracey to a climax, it took only seconds of her bestfriend's attention to bring her to fulfillment.

Then, just as had been with Tracey, Harry found himself trapped between Hermione's legs. He could feel the contractions of her orgasm spasming through her body as he kept his mouth locked around her womanhood. Teasing and tickling Hermione's little joy-button, he let her grovel through her orgasmic convulsion.

Basking in the fuzzy afterglow of her orgasm, Tracey groggily watched Hermione disintegrate into a pile of quivering flesh as her bestfriend consumed her pussy.

Poor Harry, she thought. He took care of us, and he's still hard and ready. We've been so carried away by our own pleasure, we've forgotten all about him.

Seeking to remedy that situation, she quickly leaned over and sucked him into her mouth. Sucking as hard as she could, she scraped her tongue around the giant cockhead again and again until she felt his cock bulging out, threatening to explode any second. Sensing that he wouldn't last much longer, Tracey pushed her mouth down on him as hard as she could, forcing his big cockhead up against the opening of her throat and then popping up into her throat.

Fighting back a gag and finding the giant cock blocking all air from her lung, she held him buried in her throat. Quickly, she began to swallow, letting throat muscles jack him off as she waited for the imminent explosion of thick, creamy semen into her throat.

At last, a growl escaped Harry's mouth as she felt a torrent of creamy cum rip up out of his cock and gush out into her throat. She could hear Harry whimpering out his pleasure as his cock bucked over and over again, sending gusher after gusher of thick, hot semen into her throat.

Fighting against the urge to breathe, she thought he would never stop shooting off. Finally, with one final quiver, his cock stopped spitting out its toxic load and she quickly jerked her head up. Gasping for breath, she let his shrinking cock pop out of her throat and mouth. She quickly drew in several deep breaths of wonderful air into her air-starved lungs. This need satisfied, she gently nibbled and toyed with his cockhead, lovingly sucking every last drop of his cum out of it before she stopped.

"You witches are going to kill me," Harry finally gasped, when he could talk again. "I need to take a nap."

"I think he deserves a break after that," Tracey grinned. "Don't you?"

"I think so," Hermione yawned. "I could use one, too."

Both witches snuggled up against him and within moments all of them were asleep...


End file.
